Go Anywhere
by AnastasiaWitchGoddess
Summary: Sasuke is with Orochimaru and Naruto just wants him back. But wait! Why is Itachi here! And who are these new people calling themselves Uchiha? What happens when Sasuke changes in a way that could effect his life forever? Lemon Mild Rape Mild Language NxS
1. Run Boy Run

Chapter 1

Run Boy Run

* * *

Whoo! It's up! Kay. Read and love this! My fav so far. I love this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Kira looked out the cave entrance of the Akatsuki hideout. His small 7-year-old body hidden behind a large bolder. He watched as His mother and father yelled at each other. "No!" his mother was shouting. "There is no way in hell I will let you do that to my son! I know you have to do as you're told, but please be reasonable! He's only 16. He's still a boy! You can't do this!" Kira didn't get it. What was his father going to do to him? Surely it was not going to be a good thing if his mother got so angry about it.

"Jayla. You've never even met him. You can hardly count him as your son." Kira gasped when a loud resounding slap echoed around the chamber. His father touched the now very red spot on his cheek. "I'm sorry Jay, but there's nothing I can do about it. It's Pain's choice. I have no say in the matter."

Kira felt tears build up in his eyes. He sniffed and tried to hold back the sobs. His parents where fighting about a brother he didn't know he had. 16 was older then his two sisters. So why didn't he know about his brother? He let out a wail and a few seconds later a warm set of arms wrapped around him. He heard his sister whisper to him that everything was going to be alright.

"Nice going guys. You could have at least tried to be a little quieter," his other sister, Yuuki, said to her parents as Amu, her twin, carried Kira inside the cave. Kira heard people come out of other parts of the cave. He couldn't stop crying so, naturally, they all flocked toward him to see what all the noise was about. "Aw. Kira, sweetie. What's wrong?" Uncle Deidara sang, swooping him out of his sister's arms. Kira hiccoughed, trying to stop the crying. "Mommy and daddy are fighting again!" he wailed.

Deidara glared at Kira's parents. "Nice job, Itachi. You made him cry." He turned on his heels and walked over to the centre of the cave. He placed Kira down on the stone floor and leaned down to talk at his eye level. "Do you want to play a game? Will that make it all better?"

Kira's mood brightened in that second. He nodded. "Wanna play Boom Boom!" he screamed. Deidara chuckled and picked him up again. "Okay, Shorty. Let's go play Boom Boom." Jayla stood in front of him with her hand inches from his nose. "Not on your life. I don't like you playing dangerous games with my son." Kira mumbled. "No fun," he whispered. Deidara smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. And if I blow him up," he leaned dangerously close to her. "I'll replace him myself." He smirked.

Jayla glared and Deidara let out a painful howl. "Let go, let go, let go!" he squirmed. Itachi held him by the ear. "That's my wife you're talking to, and my son you're offering to replace. Which in the case of him needing to be replaced, I'll make sure you'll never be able to do it." He dropped him and walked away. Deidara rubbed his ear. "Ow, harsh."

He walked outside and placed Kira on the ground. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of clay. He worked it until it looked like a small ball. He handed it to Kira and covered his ears. "Fire!" Kira swung his arm as hard as he could and the ball went flying. It blew up still in the air, and Kira clapped as the firework-like shrapnel flew to the ground a million miles away.

Jayla looked at her husband as her son threw another bomb into the air and watched it explode. Itachi glanced at her and sighed. Kira was turning out just like his sisters. Jayla tried to remember the time, 15 years ago, when she had come to live with this man.

_**Flashback**_

_Jayla hated Mondays. She hated them. The hustle and the bustle and the noise, noise, noise, noise. She sat on her bed, contemplating whether or not to get up and go to work. Defeated, she sighed and stood up. Her empty wallet got the say in the matter. She picked up one of her many clothes that were lying on the floor and slipped it on over her head. A loud, shrill chime coursed through her apartment. She sighed and tried to find clothes before she went to answer the door. _

_Coming!" she called to the person behind the door. When her clothes were finally on she opened the door. But as soon as she did she wished she hadn't. "Hello, Jay?" Jayla couldn't speak. She couldn't think. She just couldn't believe it. He couldn't be here. He promised.. "Itachi? Is that you?" she fell on her bed, hand on her head. "Why are you here?" she said, almost a whisper. _

_Itachi smiled. "I came for my daughter," he said, smile slowly shaping into a smirk. Jayla stared at the ground, not believing what she was hearing. "You want to what?" she practically screamed. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I want my daughter, Jayla." _

_Jayla glared at him. "Temari is not yours," she almost growled. Itachi chuckled. "I know she's not. She's not who I'm talking about. It's talking about your unborn daughter." Jayla gasped and clasped her hands over her stomach. "How did you know?" _

_Itachi turned. "My eyes can see more then you'd think, Jay. I can almost hear her heart beating," he chuckled. "Or should I say, their hearts beating." He turned his head to smirk at her. "Plus, it's not that hard to tell. You are four months along." Jayla glared at him in silence. _

_She had told the teenager to leave town after she found out she was pregnant with his child. She and him had had a thing for a couple months. She already had three children. Her youngest was only a year old. The thing was, she was supposed to have died having him. After they had carted her off to the morgue, she had woken up and fled. She hadn't seen her son even once. She would give the world to hold her Gaara just once. _

_He sighed after a couple seconds and sat beside her. His hand slipped around her shoulder. "So, what's it going to be. Do I have to kidnap you?" he said, staring at the ceiling. "Or," he looked down at her. "Are you going to leave Suna willingly and come with me?" _

_Jayla stared into his eyes. She did have feelings for him, but the age difference was scary. She was almost old enough to be his mother. Almost. She sighed. She was powerless to those eyes. She truly did love him. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Okay," she whispered. "I'll go with you. Just let me pack."_

_She stood up and started picking her things up and stuffing them into a bag. Itachi caught her arms from behind and hugged her. "Thank you," he breathed in her ear. Jayla shivered. He always made her melt when he talked into her ear. It was a strange power he had with everyone. He let go of her and opened the door. "Don't bother packing anything unless you can't bare to part with it. I'll buy you anything you want when we get to Konoha."_

_She looked up at his black eyes. She nodded and picked up three pictures from the dresser. The first was a small black frame that held a photo of her family when she was young, the second was a picture of herself and her two eldest children; her eldest, Konkuro. And her daughter; Temari. The last photo was the son she never knew. The small child was staring at the camera with blood red hair, green eyes like hers and pale skin, holding a teddy bear in his hands. That teddy bear was a present from none other then Itachi Uchiha._

_She stood up and walked to the door. She closed it behind her and looked up at Itachi. "Okay," she said, grabbing his hand. "I'm ready. Let's go." He smiled and walked forward, never looking back. When the got out of the city they ran. They ran as fast as they could without hurting the baby. She sighed. She had secretly been longing to go away with him. She would never say it out loud, but it was true. She smiled. She was finally getting out._

* * *

Kay!

So there you are folks! My first chapter. I know it's kinda shot but hey, as long as it's there.

Goodbye kidlings! R&R plez!


	2. Heartbreak

**Okay, I haven't updated in like, forever, so I just decided to upload what I had finished. It's not much, like not much at all, but it's better then nothing. I'm very, very, _very _sorry for the wait! I promise to update sooner if I get more REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**Lovelovelove you all!**

**-AnastasiaWitchGoddess**

* * *

Chapter 2

Heartbreak

* * *

"What do you mean attacked?" Naruto's face was flushed. He had just been woken up and half-dragged into Tsunada's office. His eyebrows were scrunched together. He had no idea what she was talking about.

She had just told the sleepy nin that the Kazekage, Gaara, had been attacked and kidnapped. He didn't believe it was possible. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. He couldn't think straight this early in the morning. Tsunada was about to explain, yet again, when...

"How'd it happen?" Sakura cut in. Everyone in the room looked at her for the first time. She had been so quiet. When the disgruntled Hokage finally regained her self control, she started the next instalment of the explanation.

"Late last night, the Akatsuki entered The Sand Village and attacked the Kazekage. They succeeded in capturing him. Konkuro has already gone after the Akatsuki but they're requesting extra help." She stood up and walked around her desk. "I have assigned a team to go in after them. Kakashi, you will take your team and head out. I will send back up if needed. Keep me posted. Understood?"

There was a choirs of "Hai" and four people dispersed form the room. Tsunada bit her lip and sagged down against her desk. "Good luck," she whispered.

OOO

Yuuki growled. Her head hurt. She thought too much for her own good. She rolled her neck and stepped outside, walking out onto the water. It was sunny, which made her head hurt even more. She hissed and put a hand over her eyes to shade them from the light. "Vampire."

Yuuki spun around to face her sister. Amu smiled and poked Yuuki in the nose. "You're way to uptight. You need to loosen up," she said, spinning around, making ripples on the river they stood on. She stopped suddenly and turned around.

She smiled softly. "Is there anything bothering you?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Yuuki's waist and pulling her forwards. "And don't lie to me." Yuuki pushed her away. "Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone."

Amu sighed and intertwined her fingers behind her back. "Oh course nothing's wrong. I'm sorry, I forgot that when someone is depressed and sulking and won't talk about it, everything's fine." She smacked Yuuki over the head.

"Ow!" Yuuki shouted. "What the hell was that for?" Amu threw her arms up in disbelief. "Are you really that thick? I'm concerned about you, dummy. And I can tell when there's something wrong. I'm your twin."

Yuuki shrugged. "It's just..." she turned away and sighed. "Yes?" Amu said, egging her on. "It's just this guy that Deidara has to go capture. Apparently he's our brother," she said, rubbing her arm. Amu blinked a couple times before she grasped what Yuuki had just said. She smiled. "Really? That's just great! I can't wait to meet him! I'm sure he's going to be amazing and..."

Yuuki cut her off with a cold glare. "Didn't you hear me? He's a Bijuu. He's going to die and there's nothing we can do about it." She turned and stalked off, leaving her sister looking stunned.


	3. Straight On Till Morning

**Again, this chapter is really short, but it's faster uploaded. So that's seeming to work. I'm really tired, and I worked the crap out of this story just now. It's like three in the morning too. I'm so tired! It might suck, like a lot, but it's what you're getting, so deal.** **I love you all and I'm so very happy for everything you have done for me! I Love you! **

**~AnastasiaWitchGoddess**

* * *

Chapter 3

Straight On Till Morning

* * *

It had been three months since Gaara had 'died'. Amu couldn't remember seeing her mother cry so hard in her life. It felt like it had ripped a hole in her chest, poured acid down the wound and laughed in her face. Not pretty.

Even though Jayla knew Gaara was alive and well, she was still in shambles. It was heartbreaking. The only satisfaction Amu could get was form the letters she wrote and placed in the Second From The Right. That was the code her and a very special someone used to describe where they could hide the letters for the other to find.

She poured her heart and soul into those letters. Sometimes when she wouldn't get a reply for a couple days, she would go out to the spot and wait for him to come and put the letter in the hiding place. Sometimes she was out there for days.

She slipped the paper into it's hidey hole and wrapped her coat tighter around herself. She started to walk away when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around quickly. "Just come to get the mail," the silver haired pretty boy smirked at her. She scoffed. He was the only other person who knew about the letters. He usually came to get them, for the person they were intended for wasn't allowed out of his room much.

"Yeah, just make sure it reaches him soon this time." She turned around, not waiting for a reply and stalked off.

She hoped the next letter would come fast this time.

OOO

"I swear! If that asshole tries to touch me one more time I'm gonna rip his arms off!"

Sasuke pulled his hand away from the wall he had just punched. He put his newly bruised hand on his face, trying to calm himself. He had to keep his temper around the snake bastard. If he ripped his arms off then it would be kind of hard for him to train Sasuke. Which would be a problem.

He looked down at his clothes and hissed. He hated the stupid outfit he was forced to wear. It was all part of that pervert's fantasy. And it was obvious that in this fantasy, the clothes came off. Sasuke shivered violently. This was not something he wanted to be thinking about.

A knock on the door pulled him from the unpleasant train of thought. "What?" he snapped. He was not in the mood, for anyone. "Another letter for you, Sasuke," Kabuto's voice come from behind the door. Sasuke's mood brightened instantly. He ran to the door and wrenched it open. He snatched the envelope form the four-eye's hands and slammed the door in his face. "You're welcome," Kabuto said sarcastically as he walked away.

Sasuke looked at the slightly yellow paper in his hands. For months now, he had been receiving these letters. They had no name on them. And no address to speak of. But for some reason, the letter was filled with soothing words. Like something a mother would say to her child. The person seemed to know Sasuke, understand him. He wished he could met them. See their face. Hear their voice. But he knew he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to leave the hideout alone. Orochimaru was afraid he would take off. And if he could, he would. But he needed the stupid snake bastard.

Sasuke ripped the paper open, anxious to read the beautiful handwriting he had grown so fond of.

Dear Sasuke,

_I'm probably doing a very stupid thing by telling you this, but you seem to be the only person I can talk to now. My parents are being weird. They keep talking about things I don't understand. It don't make sense. Why would they need to do any of the things they say they have to? I know this must sound very strange, but I can't really tell you the details. All I can tell you is that I don't like it. It sounds like they're planning on killing someone. I think his name is Naruto or something. Who names their kid Naruto? His parents must have hated him. Dad says their going to do the same thing to him as they did to the guy I told you about before. You know, the one who got his _soul ripped out_. Anyway, mom's still depressed about that. It's not every day you have to watch your son die, and be responsible for it. Dad says she'll get over it. I don't think so. He's being stupid. I don't get him._

_Anyway, it's stupid. I should be talking about how great life is, and how you can get through it. But all I've given you is a bunch of my emotional crap. Sorry about that. Basically, my life is in ruins. But yours is probably better. So chin up. I hope to hear from you soon. Remember, Second form the right. I'll be waiting to hear from you._

_Love,_

_Your dearest._

Sasuke quickly grabbed a pen and paper and started to scribble down a few word before shoving it into an envelope.

_We need to meet. I'll be waiting by the waterfall tomorrow at sunset._

_From,_

_Sasuke.

* * *

_

Okay, so there you go! Chapter 3! Hurray! Enjoy! I hope you all REVIEW! Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. Wink, Wink, Poke, Poke, Hit, Hit! Get it!? Hehe -Innocence; I love you!


	4. Soul Kissed

Heylo everybody!

I'm glad that I can upload, seeing as all of the plays I have been in for the past 6 months have finally ended. I have lots more free time now! This chapter is sort of song fic, but it's cute, so shut up! And I know Sasuke is kinda ooc in this chapter, but this is how I see him when he doesn't have that bubble around him all the time. He's also the uke in this story, so that's why he's being to weird. I was going to make him the seme, but the story told me no, that he was going to be the uke, so that's the way it's going to be. Plus something happens later on that I can't tell you about that makes him sorta the uke on a whole other level. Anyway, I love this story with a passion. I hope you do too ;) Here is chapter 4! Enjoy! And remember to REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the lyrics and some of the characters/places in this story. The plot, however is half mine.

Warning:....nothing really. Some language, yaoi couple references. That's about it. Oh yeah. There is a small lemony rape scene in here, but it's not bad. And by bad I mean grotesque. Well, it's rape so it is, but you know what i mean. Bad as in crappy, well then I'm not sure, you tell me. I'm sorry if you don't approve, *cough*pansies*cough*, but it's really important that you read it because you learn some needed information in that bit, so you will have to stop being lame for one second and read it. Oh wow, that was weird...Sorry, that was rude, but that's the way I am. Wow this is a very long warning. Anyway, on with the show!...Or chapter...

* * *

Chapter 4

Soul Kissed

* * *

Kira sat outside the bedroom door, his hands clamped over his ears. He hated the screaming. What he hated more was that he could do nothing about it. He wanted so desperately for his beloved uncle to stop crying. That's all he did now. He put on a brave face when the boss came around but even Pain knew how depressed he was.

Kira rocked back and forth and hummed the tune his father had always sung to him when he had a nightmare. It made the scary monsters go away. He wanted Deidara's scary monsters to go away. He hated when people he loved cried. Another scream of terror and anguish chorused though the halls.

Kira's eyes were closed so tightly that he didn't notice that someone else was there until strong arms wrapped around him and the soothing voice of his father whispered in his ear. He couldn't really make it out, seeing as he still had his hands over them. Itachi started to bounce him and sing the song Kira had been humming before. Kira instantly relaxed and the screaming and crashing of objects hitting wall coming from inside the room died down some.

Sing a song unto the world

Raising high the clouds unfurl

Fan the flame into the past

Here now our lives will last

We'll never know the times of pain

Fall down, fall down, falls the rain

My life won't be plain(1)

OOO

Deidara buried his face in the pillow, his tears leaving little dark stains on the fabric. He had a nightmare every night now. It was driving him crazy! He turned his head toward the door, listening to Itachi sing to his son. It really was a beautiful song, once when Deidara had asked Itachi where he'd learned it he said that there was no member of the Uchiha clan that _didn't_ know that song. And those who were not in the clan did not. Unless you were lucky enough to be there when one of the Uchiha sung it. No one but the Uchiha could sing it because it didn't sound right coming from anyone else.

Unfortunately it was true. Everyone had tried to sing it, but only the four Uchiha could sing it. Even Jayla couldn't. She loved the song and would sometimes hum it to Kira when Itachi or the twins weren't around. But even though she knew the words by heart, she didn't dare sing the lyrics.

Deidara whimpered and rolled over, staring at the emptiness of the bed. A bed this large should not be taken up by just one person. It was depressing. His lover was gone. And he was never, _never_ coming back. Another tear forced it's way out of Deidara's tear duct and slid down his cheek silently. He bit his lip, a little to hard, drawing blood. "Itachi?" he crocked.

"Yes, Deidara?" the raven answered from the other side of the door. "I was wondering, if maybe someone could stay with me tonight," he said, hugging his knees to his chest. "I don't want to be alone." The last part was almost a whisper but he was sure the Uchiha heard it because he could almost heard the smiled on Itachi's face. "Sure. I'll go ask for volunteers."

As his footsteps disappeared, the door cracked open and a small figure poked his head in. "I volunteer," Kira whispered. Deidara smiled and opened his arms, having Kira jump into them, timed perfectly. The door opened wider and the twins came walking in. They didn't even say anything. They just tucked themselves in on either side of Deidara with Kira already asleep on the blond's chest. Deidara smiled. He didn't feel as alone anymore. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, but not before a single name past through his lips.

"Sasori..."

OOO

Sasuke let out another sickening scream, as he fought against the bounds that held his wrists to the headboard. Fresh tears sprouted from his eyes and streamed down his already soaked face. He hated being in a position any less then powerful. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let out another screech when he felt something thick force it's way inside. His eyes flared open and he stared at what was penetrating his mouth and whimpered. His next scream was muffled by the cock currently deepthroating him. A hand grabbed the back of his head and force it forward. Sasuke chocked and thrashed. He couldn't breath.

A heavy stream of tears poured out of his eyes. He felt his strength leaving him as he lost oxygen. His eyes fluttered closed as he started losing consciousness, but was rudely awaken by a hand making contact with his cheek. "No sleeping during the game, Sasuke. That makes it less fun. You are having fun, right?" Orochimaru mocked. Sasuke just screamed. He pulled so hard on his wrist restraints that he could feel bruises blossoming. Orochimaru laughed and pulled out of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke gasped and coughed as a line of drool rolled down his chin. "You bastard," he hissed with the most venom he could muster. Orochimaru just grinned and let his tongue slide out of his mouth. The long snakelike thing slid down Sasuke's stomach, making his cringe. It kept moving down and stopped at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke's eyes widened and he struggled even harder. He closed his eyes and screamed long and loud. It's not like it would do any good, no one was allowed in his room. Ever. Kabuto was on occasion, but Orochimaru was very possessive.

His crying stopped abruptly when he felt the tongue nudge his entrance. He took a sharp intake of breath and bit down, bruising his lips, as the tongue pushed it's way inside. He let out a whimper and tried to distance himself form the opposing force as much as possible, which wasn't very much.

He started hyperventilating and closed his eyes again, trying to go to his happy place. But, he didn't have a happy place. None of his places were happy. The only thing that came to mind when he said happy was Naruto. He had been in love with the dobe since the moment he met him. It was those eyes. He could drown in the blue of them. He admitted Naruto was annoying, very annoying, but he had his charms. The way he smiled and tilted his head to the side when he laughed made Sasuke want to kiss him. But he couldn't, because Naruto was in love with Sakura.

He knew he could never win against her. She was a girl after all. Sasuke had known he was gay since before... _it... _happened and he was alone. He had told Itachi, only to be laughed at. At first Sasuke had though his brother was making fun of him until Itachi said, "About time. How long did it take you to realize?" Sasuke hadn't answered. He just stared at Itachi with his mouth hanging open. Later, Sasuke had asked Itachi how he'd known before him, I mean how could someone know something about you that even you yourself didn't know? Itachi had said that he saw the was he looked at the blond kid and walked away. Sasuke didn't know who he was talking about, until the next day when he was sitting at the bridge and he heard someone gasp behind him. He had turned around and saw the little blond boy who always hung out around the bridge when he thought no one was looking. But Sasuke had always been watching him. He then understood what Itachi was talking about. This boy had caught his attention. He had smiled and waved. The boy had just stared at him in surprise. Sasuke laughed. He had never seen someone so shocked to be waved at. "Come sit with me!" he had called. The boy had gulped and nodded, slowly making his way down to sit beside Sasuke.

That memory made Sasuke smile in even the worst situations. Not now. Now all he could do was cry out and pry that someone would come and rescue him. That his knight in orange and blue shining armour would come and seep him away, taking all the bad things and scary demons away and locking them in a box. He wanted the pain to ease and the scars to heal. His tear stained face to be washed clean of the marks. His aching heart to be soothed by kisses and kind words. It was too late now. He could never go back. Never.

He was pulled back to reality when something was shoved back into his mouth a a warm substance shot down his throat. He hacked and coughed. He felt sick. He turned his head to the side and emptied on the floor. He stared at the content of his stomach. He ate so little these days. He felt the restraints around his wrists loosened and his hands fell to his sides. He didn't move. He felt wrong, empty. He coughed and brought his hand to his lips. He stared at the white and red liquid on his palm. Great, now he was coughing up blood. He heard the door click and knew he was alone. He recalled the night before. He had finally met he, and that thought alone brought a smile to his lips.

OOO

"Give me your hands."

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the girl in front of him. She had such lovely eyes. They reminded him of someone but he couldn't put a face or name to the person. He stood by a large waterfall with the girl he had been exchanging letters with for the past couple months. He didn't think he could have gotten by without her words. They were so soothing and...

"Are you listening to me? Earth to Sasuke?" The voice interrupted his thoughts as he looked into her eyes. "Sorry," he said. "I was daydreaming." The girls sighed. "Fine, just pay attention." She really reminded him of someone and it was getting annoying that he couldn't figure out who. The thought was driving him crazy. "Hey!"

A sharp poke in the forehead pulled a gasp from his lips. He blinked a few times before he realized who she reminded him of. She was the spinning image of his brother. She even talked and moved the same way. It was very strange. "You look like someone I know. That's why I keep getting distracted. Sorry." He said, rubbing his forehead. She sighed. "That's fine, just listen to me, please. Give me your hands."

Sasuke held out his hands and she took them gently in hers. She looked at them carefully. She then placed her palms to his and leaned in. "Just go with me on this, okay?" Sasuke nodded, but then realized she had closed her eyes. "S-sure," he murmured as she placed her forehead to his and whispered something that sounded like a chant. It was so quiet and fast that Sasuke missed it, but he knew it was some sort of jutsu because a light came from in between their joined hands. He gasped and started to pull away but she held his hands fast. "Just a moment longer."

And then it was over. She let him go and smiled. "I have to go now, but i want to to remember that we just made the bond. I will always be with you." She turned to leave. Sasuke blinked a few times and stared at his hands. He looked up to her retreating figure and called after her, "Wait!" She turned around. "What's your name?"

She smiled wider and called to him. "It's Amu!" and then she waved and was gone.

OOO

Sasuke looked at his palm and traced the lines on it. He held his hand to his heart and felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He needed to write another letter.

* * *

Okay lovelys! Time to review! Go now, go, go.

(1) Saya's Song from Black Cat


	5. Pale Green Eyes

My darling Eva, You are my love and my Muse. Thank you. -Bows to your glory- Without you there would be no one to vent my ideas to. I love you, I love you, I love you. You own my soul.

Okay, -yawns- so here's the thing. The amazing person previously mentioned above wants me to update and frankly, I don't see me updating anytime soon if not right now anyway. My schedule is a mess. I have to work in a couple hours and I need to get this up now or it won't be up for a week. It's freakishly short, but it's more then enough to earn me a couple more days. Again this is sort of a song fic. Sort of. Not really, and it is in a good way. It's not just song lyrics randomly thrown in there, cause I've never done that before -cough-, it's people singing or listening to music. So suck it up. Man I'm tired and cranky.

Disclaimer: I do not own, yata, yata, yata. Blah Blah Blah. I do however own some of the plot and a few of the characters. All the rights, however, so to the author.

Warning: There is no warning. They may swear a little, but not much.

Onward!

* * *

Chapter 5

Pale Green Eyes

* * *

Yuuki slipped on her cloak and stepped outside the hideout. She looked around and, deciding the coast was clear, headed out. "You're going to see him again, aren't you?" She spun around to find her sister leaning against the hideout entrance. Yuuki hissed and kept walking. "You are though, right?" Amu said, following her. "He's the pretty one, with the long hair. I knew you had your eye on him. He's pretty cute." Yuuki stopped and turned to face her sister. "Amu, what do you want? This is getting ridiculous." Amu shrugged. Nothing really, I just want to know where my darling sister, whom I'd do anything for, is going to in the middle of the night."

I wouldn't have to do it in the middle of the night if you didn't keep following me, Yuuki thought. "Like you're one to talk. You always sneak off the go see Sasu..." but she was cut off by a small hand covered her mouth. " Iksnay on the Asuke. What if someone is listening? What if _dad_ is listening?" Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going. And if you follow me I will never speak to you again." She said, stalking off. He sister didn't follow her.

OOO

"Neji? Neji!"

The Hyūga snapped back to reality and turned to face his teammate. The girl had her face right in his, so much so that he had to move back a little. "What?" he asked, started slightly. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes. I even had Lee start singing. If you ever have to make me go through that alone again, I swear..." Neji listened to her rant and couldn't hold back a little snigger. Lee's singing was one of the worst things someone could do to another sane human being. "Tenten. What do you want?"

She stopped in the middle of her speech, her hands in the air. She let them drop to her sides and her right hand went directly to her hip. "I wanted to ask you why you were spacing out so often, but you were to busy spacing out. What's wrong with you? You're always on our asses when we don't pay attention. Did you hit your head or something? Or is is water damage? Maybe you were stuck in that bubble for a little too long."

He scoffed and picked up his things. "I'm going home. Sorry I made you listen to Lee singing." He ignored Tenten's protests as he swung his bag over his shoulder. He felt the leaves crunch beneath his feet as he stared at the ground, not really seeing it. He started humming an kicked a rock out of his path. He stopped suddenly and listened to himself humming. He couldn't remember where he's heard the tune before, but it did sound familiar. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much. He hopped up into a nearby tree and sat down on one for the branches. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes. He sat, listening to the sound of the trees and his own voice, when another sound was introduced. He opened his eyes and looked around. Standing right below this tree, on the dirt path, was the most beautiful girl he had seen in a very long time. She had long pin straight black hair that went all the way to her knees. She was wearing a long black cloak with a high collar and a black silk kimono with pale green Sakuras woven into the fabric underneath. She had a little pink flower behind her ear that danced when the wind blew through her hair as her gorgeous voice echoed around the forest.

Sing a song unto the world

Raising high, the clouds unfurl

Fan the flame into the past

Here now, our lives will last

We'll never know the...(1)

She stopped mid line and tuned to face the stunned Junin. She smiled slightly and stared at him with her huge round pale green eyes, the same colour as the embroidery on her dress. She held her hands out to him and seemingly flew up to where he was sitting. Still hovering midair, she put her hands on his cheeks and placed her lips to his forehead. She then picked up Neji's hand and put her lips to his palm. When she pulled back and opened her eyes they were bright red and curing. Her Sharingan bore into his eyes. She kissed her own palm and placed it against the one she was still clutching onto. She squeezed his hand and whispered lightly in his ear, "Courage". She then leaned back and let her hand slip from his. Her eyes slid shut and she let a small cry slip through her lips as a single tear rolled down her cheek as her body shatter into a thousand beautiful Sakura petals.

Neji let out a little yelp as his head his solid ground. He had fallen out of the tree and had been very rudely awakened. He groaned and rolled onto his knees. He suddenly remembered where he'd heard that song before. He's had that dream more than once, but he's never let it go that far. He leaned up against the base of the tree and rubbed his aching palm. He stared a the sore spot and his eyes widened. There tattooed onto the flesh was the Kanji for Courage. "Yuuki".

* * *

Yay! It's done! I can sleep. -looks at clock- Oh, no i can't, I have to go to work. Bugger. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! I love Reviews!

(1) Saya's Song for Black Cat (Again)


	6. Venom

Hey people! How's it shaken? Okay, so I have this thing where I get _really _cocky when I'm writing a story and start treating people like ants. And I'm going "What are you saying? I didn't do anything wrong! Oh stop whining. _I don't like this. You need to fix that. Please don't burn my house down! _Sissies. You just can't see my genius! Bask in my glory! Muwahahaha! -squish-" and it can get pretty violent. So I apologize now for anything I might do. I'm just a drama queen, please ignore my Everyone Sucks But Me speeches. They mean nothing I swear! I just need to get over all the sucky things that happen to me. Like how my parents just decided they were going to be slow on getting my passport and I miss my chance to go to NEW YORK CITY with my BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD for a week and go see THE LION KING ON BROADWAY! -hyperventilates and passes out- Life hates me. That or my parents are out to get me. Aaaaaaaaanyway. I've decided to update this story instead of Little Miss Mustang which requires so much more attention right now but I'm doing this one because I have no idea where that one is going right now and I wanted to update this one because frankly, I like it more. So here you have it folks. Chapter 6. Wow, chapter 6 already? I _really _must like this one more. I took me so long to get to chapter 6 when I was writing You Get Me and that one...well let's just say I am so sick of Twilight. I don't think I can stomach writing the sequel. Again, here is chapter 6.

Note: The song that has been in the last two chapters will be used throughout this story as well as the song I'm adding in this chapter. Just so you know.

Warning: This one has a few graphic mental images. You know, the kind that make you go, "oh, wow, that's kinda, oh god!" And needles. -shudder- I _hate _needles. I can watch any horror movie you throw at me and needles make me have to look away. House is scarier then Nightmare On Elm St.

Note: Okay, just so everyone knows. Neji and Yuuki DO NOT get together! She sees him as a brother or a son. Just had to clear that up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but some of the plot and a few of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

Venom

* * *

Amu woke up with a smile on her face. The bond she had made with Sasuke allowed her to talk to him while they slept. She had just finished singing him the lullaby her father always sung when a very annoying sun decided it was going to come up. She looked at the bed on the other side of the room and her face fell. Yuuki hadn't come home last night. She was getting worried. There was no way she would let herself get caught. Was there?

She jumped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. She slipped on her black Akatsuki jacket and went to breakfast. Their hideout had moved since the Leaf had found their old one and she like this one much better. It had an actually floor instead of dirt and there was a lot more space. They even had a kitchen.

She sat down beside Tobi who was talking extra fast today, and it was evident on Deidara's face that he was going to punch in soon. Amu smiled to herself as her brother pulled on her sleeve and she picked him up and sat him on her lap. He was really small and childish for his age. He was almost 8 for god sake. He had his thumb in his mouth and was reaching for the slice of apple on a plate in the middle of the table. Amu picked it up and handed it to him as her father looked up from his book in the corner of the room and asked her, "Amu? Where's your sister?"

Amu picked up another piece of the fruit and handed it to Kira. "Uh, I don't know. She wasn't there when I woke up. I figured she just when out for a walk." She looked down at her brother's face and whipped the corner of his mouth with a napkin, causing her bangs to hide her face. "Huh," Itachi breathed. "Could you go find her? She's missing breakfast." Amu bit her lip. "Sure. I know where she usually hangs out when she wanders away, but it might take some time." She handed her little brother to Tobi who took him gladly and walked swiftly out of the front door and immediately started running. She had to find her sister before something bad happened.

OOO

Neji sat in the Hokage's office rubbing his eyes. He couldn't take this. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in over a week and now he wasn't even sleeping at all. Tsunade was giving him some lecture on how he's 'Lost his touch'. Whatever. He didn't care anymore. There was a knock at the door and the exhausted Sanin called a weak "Come in." Two bodies entered the room, but Neji didn't turn around. He didn't care, even if they were looking for him, which he was almost certain they weren't.

"Lady Tsunade," one of them said. "We have something we'd like to show you. We found someone hiding in the forest and we believe she has some connection to the Akatsuki." Tsunade stood up and walked to the door, but she stopped beside Neji and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just relax. Go home and get some sleep." And with that, she was gone and the door made a soft click as it closed.

Neji sighed and stared out the window. There was no way he was going to get any sleep. He was about to leave when he heard a girl scream and his hand started _burning. _He hissed in pain and looked down at his palm. His blood was seeping through the material on the glove he had used to cover his new tattoo. He pulled off the white fabric and grimaced. His flesh was ripped and torn, like someone had taken a knife to it. There was a giant X through the mark the girl in his dream had left. His eyes widened as another scream pierced the air. He ran to the window and saw four Anbu holding a girl in a black cloak with hair to match. It was her. He knew it. He bolted down the stairs as one man took a thing that looked like a huge syringe out of a silver case. He reached the ground just in time to hear the man say to the Hokage, "...person around his age to test this out on, and it looks like now's as good a time as any. Besides, she might be easier to question after the venom has time to work it's magic."

Neji frowned. What were they talking about? Around whose age? He looked around for the girl and spotted her struggling against her captors. It was her. He was right. She looked up and stared at him with a pained look on her face, as if she had sensed his presence. Neji bit his lip and looked a the needle filled with a strange gold liquid. It wasn't a syringe really. It looked like it was set to release what was inside of it as soon as it entered the body. But the look of it made Neji cringe. It was gigantic! The metal needle was only slightly thinner then his pinky. Neji got a flash of what that would feel like and felt the bile rise in his throat. He closed his eyes and looked away.

The man walked up to the girl and ordered the men to keep her steady. Neji's eyes widened. They were going to inject her with _that_? The man pulled back his arm, aiming for her chest. Neji had to do something. He couldn't let them do that to her. But what could he do? The man's arm came down and Neji's body moved on it's own.

There was a collection of horrified screams and gasps. Pain surged through his body and Neji fell to his knees with a pathetic whimper. He was shaking. He moved his head slowly to look at his chest and chocked on the bile that rose again. He watched as the gold liquid entered his body. A shaking hand wrapped around the needle and tugged lightly. Neji gasped in pain. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into the wound on his palm. He bit his lip and pulled the metal all the way out of his chest. He let out a sickening scream and his eyes flared open. He had _heard_ the metal scrap against his breast bone on it's way out.

His head fell back and the syringe fell out of his hand and clattered on the hard ground. He shifted his eyes to stared blankly as the girl from his dreams. She had her mouth wide open and looked like she was about to cry. He gave her a small smiled before he fell backwards and went in convolutions.

OOO

"NEJI!" Yuuki scream as she struggled against the people who held her. He was having a fit. Blood was pouring from his wounds and the corners of his mouth. She couldn't watch this. She had to do something. Only when she noticed Neji's body was changing did she finally break free. She ran up to the boy and put her hands on his cheeks. She called his name over and over again. He was...shrinking? His body was growing smaller and his features more childlike. She was surprised no one had tried to pull her off of him yet. She turned around and saw her sister holding a force field around them.

"What the hell are you doing?! How could you get caught?! And who is he?" Yuuki opened her mouth to answer but she was pulled back to Neji when he suddenly stopped...everything. He even stopped breathing. He had pulled himself into the fettle position and was laying on his side. Yuuki gritted her teeth. Because of the bond they shared she knew he wasn't dead, but he was almost there. She put a hand on his cheek and whipped away the tears that had collected there. "Neji?" she whispered. "Neji please open your eyes. Look at me. Please." She was crying now. On the verge of sobbing. She was about to break down when she saw his shoulders raise and fall. She sighed in relief. Wrapping her arms around his she pulled him into a hug. She cradled him in her arms. She rocked him and started to sing.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence  
Until you come and sit awhile with me

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be

Everything was silent. It was like everyone was listening to her song. Like the world was listening. She could feel Neji relax in her arms as sleep took him.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be

Amu lowered her shield and turned to look at her sister and the boy she had cradled in her arms. Yuuki stood and pulled the child closer as her song became more passionate. Her voice rose and she sung to she heavens.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up, to more than I can be

You raise me up, to more then

She looked at her sister then back down at the boy.

I can be(1)

A lull went through the crowd of people they had attracted. "Who are you?" a girl a little younger when them asked. Yuuki looked at her and then turned to her sister. "He's shivering, can you hold him for a second so I can take off my cloak?" Amu nodded and held out her arms for the boy. When Yuuki's arms were free she unzipped her coat and pulled it off. She wrapped hit around Neji's shaking body and pulled him back against her chest. She smiled down at his sleeping face.

"Yuuki, we should get back. I told dad I was going to get you but we've been gone all day and I know he can trail me and he will. So we need to leave, like now. Because he's not very liked in this town." Yuuki nodded but didn't take her eyes off of the boy. Just then someone came running calling for the Hokage. "He's here! In the village! It's Itachi! He's back!" Yuuki and Amu looked at the man and then at each other. "Shit," they both said at the same time.

The messenger was thrown to the side as their father came out of nowhere with a very unhappy look on his face. "Hi dad," the twins murmured in unison.

* * *

Okay! I'm stopping there. I hope you liked it! You know what would make me happy? If you reviewed!

(1) You Raise Me Up by Lena Park from Romeo x Juliet


End file.
